Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are becoming increasingly popular with many civil, commercial, and recreational uses. To reduce costs and weight, the electronics used to control UAVs are commonly integrated into a standard circuit board or chip set. Integrating avionics, flight sensors, memory, communications, and processing circuits into an integrated package simplifies UAV design while enabling standardization of avionics and control components and algorithms.